Frío
by Sophie-Selenne
Summary: El frío que invade el corazón de una persona es, sin lugar a dudas, el peor. Remus/Tonks. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son propiedad de la escritora inglesa Joanne Katheleen Rowling. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

_**...**_

_"Alguien dijo alguna vez que las peores lágrimas son las de la impotencia"_  
...

Suenan las campanadas de un reloj que rompen casi el absoluto silencio. Lo cierto es que es tarde. Pero ya no te preocupa demasiado. El sonido te hace reaccionar un poco y consigues, no sin esfuerzo, levantarte de la butaca en la que te encontrabas, con la mejilla apoyada sobre el cristal de la ventana. Es invierno, y hace frío. Bastante frío. Pero, curiosamente, el frío que sientes no se debe a la temperatura ambiente.

Enciendes la luz, poniendo fin a la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, y en la que habías estado sumergida durante horas. Te sientes extraña, rara, ausente. Te odias. Y _odias_ aún más el frío que invade tu corazón. Dicho frío, es, sin duda, lo peor que puede padecer una persona. Mucho peor que la soledad. Porque no es un frío corriente, no es un frío que se pueda calmar con facilidad abrigándose un poco más o gracias al agradable fuego de una hoguera. No. Es algo que no se le compara.

La perspectiva de ver la habitación iluminada hace que reacciones un poco. Decides ir a la cocina y prepararte algo de cenar. Y así lo haces, apenas sin ganas. Tras la cena, piensas que es casi un milagro que por primera vez en tu vida no hayas roto ningún vaso al fregarlo.

Vuelves a la butaca y te recuestas en ella. Levantas brevemente la vista para mirar el cielo nublado, que oculta la espléndida luna de esa noche. Cierras los ojos. Y con ese acto, vuelve tu lucha interna. Tu conciencia le informa de que han pasado ya catorce días. Catorce días... Desde que se fue. Desde que volvió a pasar eso que tanto temías. No puedes evitar pensar que vuelve a las excusas cobardes de siempre. Pero también se te pasa por la cabeza que, tal vez, detrás de todas ellas, haya otro poblema mayor.

No es la primera vez que te preguntas qué ha fallado. O _en qué _has fallado.

Cuando tú, lo único que quieres es despertarte un día y sorprenderte al verlo a tu lado. Cuando lo único que deseas es que cambie, que cambiéis, que seáis algo más que amigos. Poderlo mirar a los ojos sin temblar, y que de tus labios escuche un sólido 'te quiero, Remus'.

Tratas de ser realista, pero no puedes. Tratas de ser fuerte, de olvidar su risa, ignorar su mirada grabada en tu pensamiento. Por un rato lo consigues, pero, cuando menos lo esperas, vuelves a decaer. En tu vida te has rendido así como así. Siempre has sido luchadora, pero parece que esta causa sí que parece imposible.  
Imposible porque no sólo depende de ti. Y esa razón es motivo de que no puedas cambiar a nadie a costa de su voluntad. 'Pero siento que me quiere, lo sé. Eso es lo que me da más rabia' -piensas.

Has luchado mucho por él. Y sabes que, aunque no _debas_, vas a volver a hacerlo. Aunque te duela tantísimo, vas a volver a ignorar lo que te afirma tu cabeza para hacerle caso al corazón. Que te anima a que luches. Que no lo olvides. Que esperes. Que creas. Tengas fe en que vendrá un rayo de esperanza más fuerte que el que tienes ahora. Que te haga ser feliz de nuevo; ser completa y verdaderamente feliz.

Porque él es la pieza que te completa. La más importante. Y esperas que lo entienda lo antes posible. Y que lo comparta. Mientras tanto, ahí estarás.

Cuando lo haga, pondrá fin a la pesadilla que te está matando. Apartará, por fin, el frío que se ha apoderado de tu corazón.

...

N/A. ¡Sigo viva! Ya llevaba meses sin aparecer por aquí, y aunque parezca mentira, lo echaba de menos. Pero el tiempo es el tiempo... Y no siempre se tiene para todo.

Creo que, la mayoría de las veces, las palabras son el espejo del alma. Este relato es una de esas veces. Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. Pero tanto si lo ha hecho, como si no, hacédmelo saber en un review. No cuesta nada y es **mucho para mi**, de verdad :) Gracias.

··· Con cariño_,_

_Soph**.**_


End file.
